


The Grey Havens - LotR Fanvid

by Idetta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idetta/pseuds/Idetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Middle Earth there's more than one way to lose the ones you love forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grey Havens - LotR Fanvid

With many thanks to Seneca for beta-ing.


End file.
